1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a biometrics verification system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biometrics verification system utilizing facial features for verification.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometrics recognition is a technology that can recognize biological features of a living subject, such as facial features, a fingerprint, an iris, or a voice. Biometrics recognition technology has various potential applications, particularly in applications requiring access control, such as a security system or a gate control system. When an entrant wants to enter an access control system implemented with a biometrics recognition function, the entrant is required to demonstrate particular biological features, such as facial images or a fingerprint. The system compares these biological features with the biological features of an allowed entrant stored in a database. If the retrieved biological features match the ones stored in the database, the entrant is allowed to access the system.
However, during the comparison, the system compares the retrieved biological features with the features of every allowed entrant stored in a database. Therefore, comparison time required increases significantly when data volume stored in the database increases. Besides, since the biological features of allowed entrants are stored in a database, they are vulnerable to invasion. Once the biological features are revealed, all systems employing the same biological features for recognition are no longer secure and valid.